Zitate: Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter
Der Abtrünnige „Was war eins der ersten Dinge, die du bei der Ausbildung zum Jedi gelernt hast?“ „Säbel dir mit deinem Lichtschwert nicht den eigenen Kopf ab.“ „Danach.“ „Dass die Augen einen täuschen können. Dass man auf seine Gefühle achten soll. Dass Mädchen Spaß machen, aber gefährlich sind. Dass Lando immer Extrakarten in seinem Ärmel hat.“ Luke und Ben „Ich glaube, ich würde mich lieber ein weiteres Mal foltern lassen, als noch einmal so eine Unterhaltung über mich ergehen zu lassen.“ „Ich auch.“ „Du scheinst ziemlich gut damit klarzukommen, dass ich dir versprechen musste, dich umzubringen.“ „Das gilt ja nur unter bestimmten Umständen. Also nicht gleich zuschlagen, wenn ich plötzlich darauf bestehe, dass du dein Gemüse isst!“ „Wenn du anfängst, dich böse zu fühlen, sag mir so früh wie möglich Bescheid – warte nicht so lange, dass du mir erst noch die Hand abschlägst!“ Ben und Luke „''Dad''! Jacen, Coruscant, Antworten!“ „Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du eine Auseinandersetzung für dich entscheiden kannst, ohne Verben zu benutzen.“ Ben und Luke „Ich hasse es, wenn ich der einzig Vernünftige bin – das ist für mich ein schlechtes Vorzeichen. Aber noch schlimmer ist es, wenn keiner den Vernünftigen spielt.“ Han zu Leia, Lando und Tendra „Wo ist mein Blaster?“ „Er ist unter deinem Kopfkissen. Da, wo er immer ist.“ „Ich brauche nur eine Sekunde. In Ordnung, lass ihn rein. Ich werde ihm ein Loch direkt zwischen seine Augen brennen.“ „Jag, er tut bloß seine Pflicht …“ „Seine Pflicht kann mich mal! Ach ja, vergiss das mit dem hübschen kleinen Loch zwischen seinen Augen. Ich werde ihm gleich das ganze Gesicht wegpusten, ganz sauber. Er kriegt eine Beerdigung im geschlossenen Sarg, und ich berufe mich auf meine diplomatische Immunität. Lass ihn rein!“ Jag und Jaina „Ich dachte wirklich, dass ich dieses ganze Missionsgeplane hinter mir hätte, als ich aufgehört habe, mir meinen Lebensunterhalt als Pilot zu verdienen.“ „So viel Glück haben Sie nicht.“ Jag und Winter „Jetzt mach es mit bestimmten Tatsachen nicht noch verwirrender! Leia macht das auch ständig, und ich hasse es.“ Han zu Allana „Oh, gut. Wer ist meine Rückendeckung?“ „Wir alle, sobald wir da sind.“ „Wer ist gegenwärtig meine Rückendeckung?“ „Niemand.“ Mirax und Jaina „Wie alle vernünftigen Staatsoberhäupter habe ich ein Double – einen Doppelgänger, der in meinem Quartier momentan eifrig damit beschäftigt ist, so zu tun, al wäre er ich.“ „Meine Mutter hat keine Doppelgängerin gehabt.“ „Nun, die war ja auch eindeutig verrückt.“ Das zog ein kurzes Lachen von Winter nach sich. Die anderen sahen sie an. Winter wies auf sich, Jaina und Jag. „Das klingt nach einem Toast auf all unsere Familien. Auf die verrückten Frauen und die Piloten, die ihnen den Hof machen!“ Jag, Jaina und Winter „Millenium Falke, hier spricht die Missionskontrolle. Statusmeldung?“ „Wir feiern hier eine Party. Wie steht’s bei dir?“ „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mitmachen. Ihr habt Startfreigabe.“ Kontrolle und Han „Lust, für den Rest des Einsatzes zu tauschen?“ „Wie, mitten in einer Mission?“ „Sicher. Das hier sind nicht die Streitkräfte, Wedge. Eher so etwas wie ein schwer bewaffneter Junggesellenabschied. Was würde Lando schon mit uns anstellen, wenn wir tauschen?“ Rhysati und Wedge „Vermisst du es? Dann komm zurück.“ „Nein. Jedenfalls noch nicht … Hast du mit einem Mal den Luke-Skywalker-Drang entwickelt, jedermann zu retten, einen nach dem anderen?“ „Ist doch besser als der Darth-Vader-Drang, die Galaxis zu einem besseren Ort machen zu wollen, indem man alle vernichtet, die sich nicht benehmen.“ „Stimmt. Jacen hatte davon genug für euch beide in sich.“ Jaina und Tahiri „Gesprochen mit dem ganzen Mitgefühl und der ganzen Selbstlosigkeit eines Jugendlichen, der lieber etwas anderes täte, als das hier.“ „Da hast du vollkommen recht.“ Luke und Ben Omen „Hungrig?“ „Ich bin sechzehn. Natürlich bin ich hungrig.“ Luke und Ben „Wo hast du bloß diesen sarkastischen Sinn für Humor her?“ „Von Mom.“ „Ah, richtig.“ Luke und Ben „Ich glaube nicht, dass mir die Schulausflüge sonderlich gefallen, die die Mobile Abteilung der Jedi-Akademie anbietet.“ Ben zu Luke „…“ Die Stimme war weiblich, kühl, vernünftig und schnitt so durch die erhobenen Stimmen und die Anspannung im Raum, wie eine Vibroklinge durch Käse. Nach all diesen Jahren hatte Leia Organa Solo immer noch, was nötig war, um die Aufmerksamkeit eines Raums voller Leute auf sich zu ziehen. Leia schob ihre Hand in seine (Hans) und drückte sie beruhigend. Sie verstand, dass es zwischen Vätern und Töchtern ein besonderes Band gab. Ob die Tochter Zuflucht und Schutz brauchte, wie Allana es gegenwärtig tat, oder durchaus imstande war, besagtem Vater seinen Hintern auf einem Tablett zu servieren, wie es bei Jaina fraglos der Fall war, spielte dabei nicht die geringste Rolle. „Aus irgendeinem Grund scheint Daala gewillt zu sein, mit uns beiden zu reden. Vermutlich, weil sie den Stand respektiert, den ich als Senatorin innehatte, obgleich sie und ich vor fünfzig Jahren auf verschiedenen Seiten standen.“ „Deinen Stand? Pssh. Ich denke, sie wird aufgrund meines spitzbübischen Charmes zustimmen, sich mit uns zu treffen.“ „Tut mir Leid, in deinem Leben ist bloß Platz für eine durchsetzungsfähige und starke Frau, Fliegerass.“ „Für zwei.“ Leia, Han und Jaina „Er (Jag) sagt, es ist, als würde man auf böse, intelligente Kinder aufpassen, die jede Gelegenheit nutzen, wenn die Eltern weg sind.“ „Wie überaus treffend.“ Jaina und Leia über die imperialen Moffs „Aber …'' Ungeziefer'', Dad. Tritt drauf! Problem gelöst.“ Ben zu Luke „Ich nehme an, dass jedermann weiß, dass sie (Allana) das Mündel einer ehemaligen Prinzessin und Senatorin ist. Das würde Sinn ergeben.“ „''Ich'' bewege mich und stehe nicht so.“ „Nun, du bist die Tochter deines Vaters. Was das betrifft konnte ich nicht viel für dich tun.“ Leia und Jaina über Allana „Okay. Aber wenn du in fünfzehn Minuten nicht wieder hier bist mit einem Transportmittel, um uns hier rauszubringen, versohle ich dir den Hintern. Da ist es mir gleich, wie alt du bist.“ Han zu Jaina „Wird auch Zeit, dass du kommst.“ „Tut mir leid. Natua ist es ziemlich gut gelungen, mich an der Nase herumzuführen.“ Jaina und Leia „Schätze die jungen Jedi sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie früher einmal waren.“ „Dad, das habe ich gehört!“ Han und Jaina „Die Jedi Skywalker, die eine großartige Familientradition pflegen, indem sie Leute vor der Dunklen Seite retten.“ „He, es gibt schlimmere Familientraditionen.“ „Wie Tante Leias Würzlaib zum Beispiel.“ „Wenn du die Dunkle Seite schon für furchteinflößend hältst, dann sag das mal zu ihr.“ „Das werde ich nicht tun. Ich mag meinen Körper in einem Stück, vielen Dank auch.“ Ben und Luke „Ich habe den ganzen Tag meinen Stolz runtergeschluckt. Ich habe keinen Hunger.“ „Nun, ich schon. Weißt du, wie spät es ist?“ „Ich war ein bisschen beschäftigt.“ „Ich weiß. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich dachte, dass du gern etwas essen möchtest. Du neigst dazu zu vergessen, dass du etwas zu dir nehmen musst, wenn du im Angriffsmodus bist.“ Jaina und Jag „Jaina Solo. Ich möchte dich darum bitten, mich zu heiraten.“ „Ich … was … du … wie soll das denn funktionieren?“ Jag und Jaina „Ich habe eine Erschütterung der Macht gespürt.“ „Das hat … kaum etwas Gutes zu bedeuten.“ Luke und Ben Abgrund „Und Sie und Leia sind in Sachen Schwindelei die Besten, die wir hier im Tempel haben.“ „Auf'' Coruscant''!“ Cilghal und Han „Wie soll ich navigieren? Ich kann überhaupt nichts sehen.“ Luke schwieg. „Oh … richtig. Vertraue auf die Macht.“ „Keine Sorge, als ich das erste Mal etwas derart Verrücktes probiert habe, musste man mich auch daran erinnern.“ Ben und Luke „Ähm, Ben?“ „Ist schon okay, Dad. Ich habe einen Anflugvektor.“ „Einen was? Ich hoffe, dir ist bewusst, dass die Temperatur fast im roten Bereich ist.“ „''Dad!“ Ich würde mich gerne konzentrieren!“ „Ben, das Gas hier ist zu dicht für diese Geschwindigkeit. Wir fliegen praktisch durch eine Atmo…“ „Das war deine Idee. Vertrau mir!“ „Ben, ''>vertrau mir< funktioniert für Jedi nicht auf dieselbe Weise wie bei deinem Onkel Han. Wir haben nicht sein Glück.“ „Vielleicht würde sich das ändern, wenn wir öfter darauf vertrauen würden.“ Luke und Ben „Das Problem mit taktisch klugem Vorgehen ist, dass es einen berechenbar macht und Jedi sollten nicht berechenbar sein.“ „Ich verstehe. Von jetzt an essen wir, wenn ich Hunger habe.“ „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir dafür genügend Vorräte haben.“ Luke und Ben „Ben, spürst du irgendetwas, dass dir Sorgen bereitet?“ „Du meinst, abgesehen von dieser seltsamen Präsenz in der Zentralsphäre?“ „Genau.“ „Und abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass wir auf einer Geisterstation herumschnüffeln, ohne irgendeine Möglichkeit zu haben, mit jemandem in Kontakt zu treten?“ „Ja, abgesehen davon.“ „Und davon, dass sich jemand wirklich Altes, Mächtiges und Geheimnisvolles offensichtlich viel Mühe damit gemacht hat, diesen Ort vor solchen wie uns geheim zu halten?“ „Davon auch, ja.“ „Dann nein, ansonsten ist alles bestens.“ Luke und Ben „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es alle meine Sinne erfordern wird, dahinterzukommen, was es damit auf sich hat.“ „Dann kann es nicht schaden, noch eine zusätzliche Nase zu haben, die herumschnüffelt. Du kannst aufhören, mich mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen. Yoda würde das nicht billigen.“ „Yoda hätte dir das ganze Herumgeschnüffel allein überlassen. Und dabei hätte er dich davon überzeugt, dass er das allein in dem Bemühen tat, deine Nase zu trainieren.“ Luke und Ben „Mein Sohn, du musst noch eine Menge lernen, bevor du bereit bist, eine starke Frau zu heiraten. Du solltest vielleicht damit anfange, dich stets daran zu erinnern, dass sie dir mit einem einzigen Blick das Genick brechen kann.“ „Han!“ schimpfte Leia. Sie saß oben auf der Schutzmauer, eine Hand über die Gleiterspur ausgestreckt, während sie die Macht einsetzte, um Yaqeel Saav’etus bewusstlose Gestalt zu den anderen hinunterzulassen. „Du verschreckst ihn noch.“ „He, er sollte wissen, worauf er sich einlässt. Du drohst mir seit vierzig Jahren damit, mir das Genick zu brechen.“ „Das hat nichts damit zu tun, eine starke Frau zu sein, bloß damit, dass meine Geduld allzu oft auf die Probe gestellt wurde.“ „''Das'' erinnert mich an noch etwas: Es zahlt sich aus, das Leben interessant zu halten. Wenn diese Frauen einfach bloß im Apartment rumsitzen, kann denen echt langweilig werden.“ „Das hängt davon ab, mit wem wir dort sitzen.“ Entgegnete Leia trocken. „So interessant es vielleicht auch sein mag, die Nerf-stirnigen Theorien meines Mannes über die Ehe auszudiskutieren, sollten wir uns doch lieber um unsere beiden Patienten kümmern. Dieser GAS-Trupp ist direkt hinter mir.“ Han und Leia zu Jag „Ein kleiner Trick, den meine Eltern irgendwo aufgeschnappt haben, bevor ich geboren wurde. Hast du nicht gesehen, wie Dad Atar vorgeführt hat?“ „Es ist gut, dass dein Vater kein Jedi ist. Han Solo mit Macht-Kräften wäre eine Furcht einflößende Sache.“ Jaina und Jag „Ich fange an zu verstehen, woher Eure Tochter ihren Hang zur Dickköpfigkeit hat, Jedi Solo.“ „He, Augenblick mal! Jeder weiß, dass Jaina ihren Hang zur Dickköpfigkeit von mir hat.“ Kenth und Han zu Leia „Wahrscheinlich werden wir diesen Gestank nie wieder los.“ „Man merkt, dass du noch nie in der Müllpresse eines Todessterns gesteckt hast.“ Ben und Luke Als Großvater schien Han ein machtartiges Gespür dafür, zu haben, was Allana hören musste, um sich sicher und geliebt zu fühlen, und das hatte – nicht überraschend für Han Solo – nichts mit Logik zu tun. „Warum höre ich da ein großes Aber kommen?“ „Weil du ziemlich gescheit bist, Opi.“ Han und Allana „Und wenn dein Großvater sich in den Kopf setzt, etwas zu tun, ist es ziemlich schwierig, ihn davon abzuhalten.“ „Ja. Er ist so stur wie ein brünstiges Ronto.“ „Wo hast du denn das her?“ „Ich habe zufällig gehört, wie Meister Durron das gesagt hat. Warum? Was bedeutet denn brünstig?“ „Das ist, wenn du immer und immer wieder dasselbe machst, bloß weil du dich daran gewöhnt hast, es auf diese Weise zu machen. Glaubst du, Kyp meinte damit etwas anderes?“ „Keineswegs. Was hätte er sonst meinen können?“ „Ich bin kein Baby mehr, Leute. Mami hat mir beigebracht, wie man merkt, wenn jemand flunkert.“ Leia, Allana und Han „Ich habe ein Gespür für Solo-Ausflüchte, Omi. Versuch nicht, durch Schmeicheleien vom Thema abzulenken!“ „Da hat sie dich erwischt, Omi.“ Allana und Han zu Leia „Befolgen Soldaten immer Befehle?“ „''Fast'' immer. Wenn sie das nicht tun, brauchen sie einen wirklich guten Grund.“ „Dann musst du aber wirklich eine Menge gute Gründe gehabt haben, als du Soldat warst.“ „Und dabei kennst du nur die Hälfte der Geschichten, Schatz.“ Allana, Han und Leia „Jaina hat wirklich eine Gabe dafür, die Leute nervös zu machen. Was das angeht kommt sie ganz nach ihrem Vater.“ Leia zu Han über ihre Tochter „Manchmal hasse ich es, wenn du anfängst logisch zu argumentieren.“ Han zu Leia „Was zum Geier soll das? ''Die ''schießen auf uns!“ „Das machen Mandalorianer nun mal, Schatz. Gib mir Deckung!“ „Dir Deckung geben? Bist du verrückt?“ „Bist du verrückt?“ „Ich habe dich geheiratet, oder nicht?“ Han und Leia „Hast du das gehört, Dad?“ „Gewiss, mein Sohn. Aber danke, dass du noch mal nachgefragt hast.“ „Kein Problem. In deinem Alter lässt das Gehör allmählich nach.“ Ben und Luke „Dad, ich habe gerade eine logische Entscheidung getroffen. Wenn Jacen uns sagt, dass wir alle Zeit im Universum haben …“ „… stecken wir in Schwierigkeiten. Ich weiß.“ Ben und Luke Rückschlag Die Verbündeten Im Vortex Verurteilung Aufstieg Apokalypse „Sind alle in Ordnung?“ „Ja. Und du?“ „Ich bin okay. Was ist mit Euch, alter Mann?“ „Nicht ein einziger Kratzer.“ Vestara, Ben und Luke Angesichts des Umstands, dass bloß noch drei Sith übrig waren, stand außer Frage, wie der Kampf ausgehen würde, und selbst ein Hochlord war außerstande, daran etwas zu ändern - nicht, wenn Luke und Ben Skywalker auf der anderen Seite standen. „So. Scheint, als wäre ich dir tatsächlich nicht ganz egal.“ „Natürlich bist du mir nicht egal. Gute Teamkameraden sind schwer zu finden.“ „Und ihr beide seid zweifellos ein verdammt gutes Team. Hattet ihr überhaupt Waffen, als dieses ganze Spektakel begann?“ Vestara, Ben und Doran Tainer nach einem Kampf gegen mehrere Sith „Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge.“ Allanas Mutter kam herüber, um in der Observationskuppel neben ihr stehen zu bleiben. „Deine Großeltern haben derlei schon gemacht, bevor ich auch nur geboren wurde.“ Tenel Ka zu Allana über die Solos „Ihnen wird nichts passieren. Wenn überhaupt jemand so etwas fertig bringt, dann Han und Leia Solo.“ „Ich glaube nicht, dass du mit das versprechen kannst. Selbst Oma und Opa fliegen nicht mitten in einen Sith-Hinterhalt - jedenfalls nicht absichtlich.“ „Nein, normalerweise nicht. Aber … genau deshalb sind wir nun mal hier. Und dank der hapanischen Kriegsflotte, die nur darauf wartet zuzuschlagen, beschließen die Sith womöglich, überhaupt nicht anzugreifen.“ „Selbst ich kenne die Sith da besser, und ich bin erst neun.“ „Nun, vielleicht war das eher meine Hoffnung als meine Überzeugung. Aber wir wissen doch beide, dass es ein Fehler wäre, deine Großeltern zu unterschätzen.“ Tenel Ka und Allana über die Solos „Han? Wie schlimm hat es uns …“ „Wir sind okay. Denke ich.“ „Captain Solo ließ mich zwei Erschütterungsraketen auf unsere Verfolger abwerfen. Ihr habt mit ihm eine gute Wahl getroffen, Jedi Solo. In einer brenzligen Situation ist er wirklich ein ziemliche Bereicherung.“ „Er hat seine Momente.“ Leia, Han und Taryn Zel Und dennoch war der ramponierte Raumfrachter das Schönste, das Königinmutter Tenel Ka seit langer Zeit gesehen hatte. Der Falke war der zischende, klopfende, karbonversengte Beweis dafür, dass Han und Leia Solo eine weitere Beinahekatastrophe überlebt hatten, dass sie dem Tod einmal mehr ein Schnippchen geschlagen und einem Hinterhalt entkommen waren, der eigentlich dafür hätte sorgen müssen, dass ihre Atome von den ossanischen Winden verweht wurden. „Siehst du? Ich sagte dir doch, dass uns nichts passieren wird!“ „Ich wusste, dass euch nichts passieren wird. Ich hatte bloß Angst, dass der Falke völlig demoliert werden würde, wenn ich nicht da bin, um die Dinge im Auge zu behalten. Und wie es scheint, hatte ich damit recht!“ „Ganz gewiss.“ Han, Allana und Leia „Hey, nachdem du zugelassen hast, dass diese ganzen Blitzjäger ein Zielschießen mit uns veranstalten, war es schon eine Meisterleistung von mir, auch nur mit der richtigen Seite nach oben zu landen. Ist es nicht so?“ „Sicher. Wenn du es als Landung bezeichnest, mit dem Falken übers Hangerdeck zu hüpfen wie ein Stein übers Wasser.“ Han und Allana zu Leia „Vielleicht sollten wir beide uns nach dem Abschlussbericht der Evakuierung erkundigen, während Prinzessin Leia mit Meisterin Sebatyne in Verbindung tritt.“ „Meinetwegen. Doch ich weiß bereits, dass die Evakuierung gut verlaufen ist.“ „Weil du das in der Macht gefühlt hast?“ „Zum einen das und zum anderen, weil ich keine corellianischen Flüche gehört habe.“ Tenel Ka und Allana „Und wir haben keine anderen Transporter verloren? Ist das sicher?“ „Ja, dessen sind wir uns sicher, Han. Wir sind Jedi-Meister. Wir können bis zwölf zählen.“ Han und Kam nach der Evakuierung von Ossus „Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir nicht sicher, warum Sie wollten, dass die Jedi zurückkommen. Der Club Bwua’tu scheint den Krieg auch ohne uns fest im Griff zu haben.“ „Ich bin überrascht, dass Ihr noch nicht selbst auf den Grund dafür gekommen seid, Meister Skywalker. Wir brauchten Kanonenfutter.“ „Kanonenfutter? Standen dafür keine Mandalorianer zur Verfügung?“ „Doch, natürlich. Aber als sie das letzte Mal versucht haben, den Tempel zu stürmen, haben sie sich dabei nicht sonderlich geschickt angestellt.“ „Ich verstehe. Schön zu wissen, dass Sie diesbezüglich mehr Vertrauen in den Jedi-Orden haben.“ „Das zum einen. Außerdem sind Eure Dienste kostenlos.“ „Du wirst ihr (Vestara) nicht dadurch helfen, dass du dich umbringen lässt.“ „Wer lässt sich hier umbringen?“ „Was denkst du wohl?“ Jaina und Ben „Das hier war ausgesprochen stark. Selbst Großmeister Skywalker ist nicht mächtig genug, um die Sensoren eines Blockadekontrollschiffs über eine solche Entfernung hinweg zu stören.“ „Falls du uns mitzuteilen versuchst, dass es kein Jedi war, der diesen Sternenranger gesteuert hat, dann kannst du dir das sparen. Ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass die Jedi für Daala im Augenblick sogar noch weniger übrighaben als ich.“ Tahiri und Jag „Hinter mir war eine Menge Blasterfeuer. Ich denke, Jaina und Valin haben sich die ganze Zeit über eine Schießerei mit dem Feind geliefert.“ „Verdammte Sith! Erkennen sie keinen verzweifelten Fluchtversuch, wenn sie einen sehen?“ „Vielleicht sind sie bloß genauso verzweifelt bemüht, uns zu erwischen.“ Jysella und Ben „Selbst Eure Pläne sind nicht so Jedi Skywalker.“ „Noch eine Falle. Keine Wachen, und das sind eine Menge Leichen für drei Leute, die in die andere Richtung liefen.“ „Das war nicht irgendjemand, der in die andere Richtung lief. Das waren das Schwert der Jedi und zwei Ratsmeister. … Wir werden die Tatsache wohl einfach akzeptieren müssen. Unsere Väter sind großartige Kämpfer.“ „Jaina ebenfalls.“ Jysella, Ben und Valin über Corran, Luke und Jaina „Wir werden es schaffen. Aber werde nicht langsamer.“ „Was, wenn unsere Außenhülle zu schmelzen beginnt?“ „Dann halt nach Regen Ausschau.“ Leia und Han „Verzeihung wegen der Störung, aber eine unserer Passagierinnen scheint abhandengekommen zu sein. Und unsere, ähm, Kommandantin hat die Lady Worbi entsandt, um sich zu erkundigen, ob sie sich möglicherweise unbemerkt an Bord des Falken geschlichen hat.“ „Wie es der Zufall will, haben wir tatsächlich eine unbefugte Passagierin an Bord entdeckt. Sie lag zusammengerollt in ihrer üblichen Koje. Sagen Sie Ihrer Kommandantin, dass ihre pelzige Freundin wohlauf und munter ist.“ „Ihre pelzige Freundin? Wie viele Beine hat eure unbefugte Passagierin?“ „Vier. Wie viele Beine sollte sie denn …“ „Zwei. Nach unserer Abreise von Taanab ist uns die Abwesenheit einer gewissen jungen Dame aufgefallen.“ Taryn, Leia und Zekk über Anji und Allana „Hab keine Angst, Paps. Wir schaffen das schon.“ „Wer hat hier Angst?“ „Du. Du schwitzt ... und ich kann es in der Macht fühlen.“ „Okay, na schön, dann habe ich eben ein bisschen Angst.“ „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum. Die Königinmutter hat mir erzählt, dass ihr solche Sachen ständig macht.“ „Tun wir auch. Aber nicht mit dir an Bord.“ Allana und Han „Diese hier ist überrascht, zu sehen, das euer Findelkind bei euch ist. Sie ist recht klein für eine Kämpferin, meint ihr nicht?“ „Ja, aber sie ist so dickköpfig wie ein heranwachsender Wookie.“ Saba und Han über Allana „''Captain Solo?'' Ich warte. Gibt es nun ein Erklärung dazu oder nicht?“ „Ich erkläre mich niemals. Das ist eine meiner schlechten Angewohnheiten.“ Han hörte, wie jemand mit einer tiefen Stimme im Hintergrund, leise lachte - vermutlich Zekk, der es als so eine Art Sport anzusehen schien, mit der Überheblichkeit der hapanischen Frauen umzugehen. Taryn und Han „Sie und Prinzessin Leia sind Erwachsene, Captain Solo. Zumindest sollten Sie sich so verhalten!“ „Und sie ist die Chume’da. Abgesehen davon: Nach einer Weile meinte Leia, dass wir uns einfach damit abfinden müssten. Ist wohl irgend so eine Machtsache.“ „''Irgend so eine Machtsache'' ist kein Grund dafür, das Leben der Chume’da aufs Spiel zu setzen.“ „Um ehrlich zu sein, doch.“ Taryn, Han und Zekk über Allana „Und als die sonstige Themen ausgegangen sind, über die man sich miteinander unterhalten könnte, kam das Gespräch natürlich auf Daala. Jaina hat einen Weg vorgeschlagen, wie man mit ihr umgehen sollte.“ „Etwas in der Art. Wenn es die Umstände verlangen, besitzt Jedi Solo einen wundervoll verschlagenen Verstand.“ Tahiri und Jag über Jaina „Und vielen Dank dafür, dass du mir etwas so wichtiges anvertraust.“ „Wir alle wollen, dass Abeloth vernichtet wird, Gefangene Veila. Und wenn du mit deiner Mission Erfolg hast, wirst du für sämtliche Verbrechen begnadigt, derer du dich gegen das Imperium schuldig gemacht hast. Ist das akzeptabel, Admiral Reige?“ „Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass Sie mich diesbezüglich um Rat fragen, Staatschef. Fett und Abeloth? Wenn sie das überlebt, unterzeichne ich persönlich die Begnadigung,“ Tahiri, Jag und Vitor Reige „Meisterin Solo?“ Jaina blieb stehen, ohne sich umzudrehen, und einen Moment lang glaubte Luke, er habe den falschen Zeitpunkt gewählt. Gleichwohl, nach einigen Atemzügen fühlte er, wie sie ruhiger und stärker in der Macht wurde, und dann fragte sie: „Ja, Großmeister Skywalker?“ „Ich wollte bloß, dass du hörst, wie ich es sage“ entgegnete Luke. „Möge die Macht mit dir sein.“ Jaina nickte, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Danke“, sagte sie. „Das bedeutet mir gerade eine Menge.“ „Schön, dass du dich bereit dafür fühlst, Meisterin Solo“, fügte Corran hinzu.“ Der Orden braucht dich jetzt mehr als jemals zuvor.“ Luke, Jaina und Corran „Lass es uns gemeinsam durchziehen.“ „Gute Idee. Wenn wir alle an derselben Stelle zusammenbrechen, erleichtern wir dem Medi-Rettungsteam die Arbeit.“ Jaina und Luke zu Corran „Weich mit nicht von der Seite.“ „Nicht einmal, wenn ein Rancor versuchen würde, mich wegzuzerren!“ Han und Allana „Prinzessin Leia, es ist schön zu sehen, dass Ihr noch lebt.“ „Fast genauso schön, wie es sein wird, zu sehen, dass die Chume’da am Leben ist. Wo ist sie?“ „Es besteht kein Anlass, sich meinetwegen zu sorgen“, sagte Allana, die genauso majestätisch klang, wie ihre Mutter es zuweilen tat. Zekk, Taryn und Allana zu Leia und Han „Es tut mir sehr leid, Jag.“ „Was tut dir leid?“ „Natürlich, dass du deine Kandidatur zurückziehen musstest.“ „Nun, mir tut es nicht leid.“ „Tatsächlich? Wird es dir nicht fehlen, dein eigenes interstellares Reich zu regieren?“ „Mordversuchen zu entgehen und Steuererhebungsberichte zu analysieren? Das macht weniger Spaß, als du denkst. Im Moment besteht meine größte Angst darin, dass Reige einen Weg finden könnte, mir das Amt wieder aufs Auge zudrücken, sobald er merkt, wie gleichermaßen langweilig und nervenaufreibend es ist, der Staatschef zu sein.“ Jaina und Jag „Ich liebe dich, Jaina Solo. Wir sind bald wieder vereint - und daran wird sich dann auch nichts mehr ändern.“ „Verlass dich darauf. Und ich liebe dich auch, Jagged - selbst wenn du es einfach nicht schaffst, einen Job zu behalten.“ Jag und Jaina „Was sagen die Berichte darüber aus, wie sie die Wolkenkratzer zum Einsturz bringen?“ „Für gewöhnlich mit einem gut platzierten Sprengsatz oder einem glühend heißen Brand. Allerding liegen und keinerlei Berichte über Gebäude vor, die zum Einsturz gerüttelt wurden, falls du das denkst.“ Luke und Mirax über das schwankende Justizministerium „Versprecht mir bloß, dass ich lange genug am Leben bleiben werde, um Jaina wiederzusehen.“ „Diese hier blickt nicht in die Zukunft. Es macht mehr Spaß, sich überraschen zu lassen.“ Jag und Saba „Abeloth hat Ben und Vestara entführt. Meisterin Solo versucht zusammen mit Meister Skywalker zu verhindern … was immer Abeloth mit ihnen vorhat.“ „Moment mal … Jaina ist jetzt eine Meisterin? Wurde auch Zeit.“ „Haben Sie den Teil darüber, dass die beiden Abeloth jagen, vielleicht nicht mitbekommen?“ „Doch, durchaus.“ Saba und Jag „Dann sind sie also ebenfalls im Tempel. Wie ist denn das passiert?“ „Etwas ist schiefgegangen. Hoffen wir, dass die Solos lange genug überleben, um unz zu erklären, was.“ Jag und Saba über die Solos „Aber warum habt Ihr auf'' mich'' gewartet, um sie einzusammeln?“ „Sie befanden sich bereits in der Atmosphäre, als die Solos darum baten evakuiert zu werden. Und Jaina sagt immer, dass Sie genauso gut fliegen wie ihr Vater.“ „Tatsächlich? Das hat Jaina gesagt?“ „Lassen Sie sich das nicht zu sehr zu Kopf steigen.“ Jag, Saba und Olazon „Habe ich denn noch nicht mal eine Wahl? Ich bin ja nicht einmal mehr eine Jedi.“ „Ab jetzt schon - willkommen zu Hause.“ Tahiri und Saba „Geh … sei eine Jedi. Du warst ohnehin nicht halsabschneiderisch genug für eine Hand des Imperiums.“ „Bloß, weil du für einen Imperator viel zu unbestechlich bist.“ Jag und Tahiri „Okay, wir sind start… Jag? Was zur Hölle machst '' du denn hier?“ „''Euch retten.“ „Ein kleiner Rat von der jüngsten Meisterin des Rates gefällig?“, fragte Jaina von der anderen Seite des Cockpits aus. Jaina, die sogar noch kleiner war als ihre Mutter, wirkte auf dem Pilotensessel, der für einen zwei Meter großen Leerenspringer in voller Kampfausrüstung gedacht war, beinahe kindlich. „Nicht, dass ich dich bei deinen Planungen drängen will oder so was, aber ein Verstand, der mit sich selbst im Widerstreit liegt, kann nicht gewinnen.“ Luke zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du unterbrichst meine Meditation, um einen Ausbildungsaphorismus zum Besten zu geben, den die Banthas bereits in ihrer zweiten Woche lernen?“ Jaina und Luke „''Schiff?“ „Könnte e etwas anderes sein?“ „Eigentlich nicht. Lass dich nicht vaporisieren, aber versuch, an ''Schiff vorbeizukommen. Lass uns gut aussehen.“ „Ich soll und gut aussehen lassen?“ Luke und Jaina „Wir brauchen beide medizinische Versorgung. Du siehst aus, als wärst u einem Hutt auf den Schwanz getreten.“ „Vielen Dank. Das nächste Mal werde ich mir beim Versuch, dich zu retten, jedenfalls nicht mehr die Frisur ruinieren.“ Ben und Vestara Ben berichtet ihm, was sich zugetragen hatte, während Luke im Koma lag - besonders von den Schwierigkeiten, die es Leia bereitete, Han davon zu überzeugen, das zerstörte Cockpit des Falken durch ein neues mit moderneren Geräten zu ersetzen. „Meisterin Solo bat mich, Ihnen zu sagen, dass sie so weit ist.“ „Wird auch langsam Zeit! Ich fing schon an, mich zu fragen, ob sie es sich anders überlegt hat.“ C-3PO und Han „Ich nehme an, du konntest ihr die Sache also nicht ausreden?“ „''Han!“ Han und Leia kurz vor Jainas Hochzeit „Du weißt doch, dass ich bloß so geknickt bin, weil er mal Imperator war, nicht wahr?“ „Er war Staatschef des Imperiums, Dad, nicht der Imperator. Und das ist vorbei.“ „Das will ich auch hoffen. Ich will nicht, dass meine Tochter kleine Imperiale großzieht.“ „Nicht dass das ''deine Entscheidung wäre.“ Han und Jaina „Was sagt Ihr, Meisterin Solo? Ist es an der Zeit, Jagged Fel zum glücklichsten Mann der Galaxis zu machen?“ Han zu Jaina Kategorie:Zitate Kategorie:Star Wars-Bücher